Fred and Hoyle Effect
|rōmaji=Fureddo Ando Hoiru Efekuto |type= Magic Phenomenon Caster Magic Holder Magic Subspecies Magic Chrono Saturnalia |user=Various }} Fred and Hoyle Effect ( , Fureddo Ando Hoiru Efekuto; lit. "Abnormal Space-Time Continuum Dimensional Framing Phenomenon") is one of the few Magic Phenomenon in world, said to be one of the rarest ones to-date; this is because it involves multiple elements in its occurrence — specifically the use of Chrono Saturnalia and clash between two incredibly powerful users. According to Aionius — the "originator" of such an event, it can be remotely activated — either through an object or through one's own power, making it a form of Caster Magic and Holder Magic — something that's also considered to be a rarity in-and-of itself. This would also make it a form of Subspecies Magic — derived from "Aionius's Blessings". It's alternatively called the "Ourano-Cipher Matrix" ( , Ourano Saifā Matorikkusu; lit. "Inverted Dimensional Space-Time Propulsion Abnormality") — making allusions to its effects on the space-time continuum. Overview Aionius is a lazy, irresponsible, and whimsical God that has a keen interest in the actions of humankind as their actions seem rather contradictory and as a result, often surprise him to no end; as one who's lived for an eternity, the embodiment of time itself, Aionius has witnessed many things as he constantly shirks his duties of keeping time-space in perfect balance and prevent any and all abnormalities from occurring in all timelines and worlds. It's humanity that's garnered his interests, as their actions have affected not just other races, but to an extent — various parts of space and time, albeit unintentional. Rather than destroy them to prevent further damage, as any other sensible God would he decided to observe their actions and any abnormality in the continuum. Eventually, he decided to do something that most Gods would consider heinous in most cases: make contact with the human race, granting them divine powers to those that garnered the most interest. He wanted to see what they would do with this blessing and how it would affect everything. Aionius got his answer in the form of various time-space phenomena, one of which would later be called the Fred and Hoyle Effect — which he later admits he had a hand in creating to prevent any more severe abnormalities from occurring. During one of his conversations with Dante Alozade, Aionius explained the Fred and Hoyle effect, which he stated as something that occurs when two users of his blessing clash with one another to see who's the strongest or when one blessing user interacts with a being or objects from an alternate world or reality; it can be summed up as one word: "resonance". Time-Space is a delicate plane of existence as it's complex; one abnormality can cause multiple triggers that span across other dimensional planes. In the case of those who have received Aionius' blessings, they become more sensitive with changes in time-space and their actions are much more serious than the norm. Thus, in the case of two users clashing, friction between their temporal and spatial powers creates a rip in the continuum and manifests a dimensional plane of sorts that's separate from all others. It's in this space that the users are able to fight, although the time difference is much greater than in other planes; only when one person has been fully defeated does the plane vanish and the two beings transported to the origin point of their clash. Later on, Dante and other Chrono Saturnalia users discover than they are able to access such a plane at will when they master their blessing to its utmost limit; activating their blessing, they cause a distortion which invokes the same effects as when two users clash, transporting them to the space in question. One of the users stated that the space gives them an immunity of sorts, allowing to avoid attacks from their enemies, phasing through them — no longer being in the same dimensional plane as the attacker, while simply retaliating as they please. The phenomenon has multiple uses as well, most of which alludes to the second part in the previous paragraph. In terms of coming in contact with beings from other dimensional planes and alternate realities, vibrations are present whenever the blessing is invoked or magical power is exuded from the user. The vibrations become stronger the closer the user is to the astral being; it's possible to use such vibrations to see through their disguises should they employ one, dispel all powers used against them, and possibly send them back to their world. Aionius stated that this aspect of the Magic Phenomenon is rather critical in keeping balance in time-space and prevent beings from different dimensions from, in his words, "making a mess of my playgrou- I mean territory." Typically, such a phenomenon/magical skill is ineffective against other gods and godlike beings, as their very existence often transcends the confines of time-space, as per the orders of reality. Aside from this glaring weakness, it seems the phenomenon can be employed to the user's discretion, making it a great staple to one's fighting style, rendering all attacks to their person virtually useless. In addition, it doesn't cost as much power to employ because of it being a subvariant of their mastered blessing. If one were to look at this phenomenon from various angles, it mainly has its positive aspects for time-space wielders, a staple for combating their kind and extraterrestrial beings with powers unknown to any other being. Trivia *This is based on the phenomenon from the same name in the anime series, Concrete Revolutio: Choujin Gensou; the author was interested in it, seeing how it can be fitted in the FTverse, especially in his own storyline — which has various time-manipulating characters. Category:Magic Phenomenon Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Olphion Completed Gallery